Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Valentino.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Valentino
The new cultivar is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Apopka, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Spathiphyllum cultivars with improved plant habit, dark green foliage and rapid growth rate.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors on Feb. 9, 1998 of the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar Sparkle, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,367, as the female or seed parent and the Spathiphyllum hybrid cultivar 31581, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,893, as the male or pollen parent. The cultivar Valentino was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Homestead, Fla., on Sep. 23, 1999.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since September, 1999, in a laboratory in Sebring, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Spathiphyllum has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Valentinoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Valentinoxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Spathiphyllum cultivar:
1. Upright, somewhat outwardly arching and symmetrical plant habit.
2. Glossy dark green leaves with undulate leaf margins.
3. Rapid growth rate.
4. Freely flowering habit.
5. White-colored spathes that are positioned well above the foliage on erect peduncles.
6. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the female parent, the cultivar Sparkle, when grown in side-by-side comparisons in Apopka, Fla., in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller than plants of the cultivar Sparkle.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were more freely clumping than plants of the cultivar Sparkle.
3. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller than spathes of plants of the cultivar Sparkle.
4. Spathes of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were ovate in shape whereas spathes of plants of the cultivar Sparkle were elliptic in shape.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the male parent, the cultivar 31581, when grown in side-by-side comparisons in Apopka, Fla., in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum grew faster than plants of the cultivar 31581;
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were more freely flowering than plants of the cultivar 31581.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can be compared to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar Petite, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Apopka, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar Petite in the following characteristics:
1. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were darker green in color and glossier than leaves of plants of the cultivar Petite.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum had more acute apices than leaves of plants of the cultivar Petite.
3. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum tolerated high temperatures better than plants of the cultivar Petite.
Plants of the new Spathiphyllum can also be compared to plants of the Spathiphyllum cultivar Claudia, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,547. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Apopka, Fla., plants of the new Spathiphyllum differed from plants of the cultivar Claudia in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller than plants of the cultivar Claudia.
2. Plants of the new Spathiphyllum were more freely clumping than plants of the cultivar Claudia.
3. Leaves of plants of the new Spathiphyllum were smaller, more narrow and glossier than leaves of plants of the cultivar Claudia.